


Like Real People do

by Goblinfurby



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinfurby/pseuds/Goblinfurby
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at a reverse au for dwight and David since there isn't many especially for the both of them.David has anger issues and major insecurities and Dwight can't help but put up walls scared of getting hurt.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Like Real People do

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of prologue ig

David King was a man of many fears. None of his fears had to do with himself at least not to do with his violence. He saw it as a thing of pride, scars from fights simply being trophies. He knew where every scar was from and how long the fight had lasted. There were a few on his hands. One of his prominent ones being on the right thumb was from a fight with another pissed man in an alley. It was less than fifteen minutes. The man was drunk off his ass it seemed unfair. The only reason he had the scar was a broken bottle the man tried and failed to use.   
David was a man of few friends. Donnie with the gambling problem who only used him for his fights. Tommy who won't help him when he asks to stay a night or two. Mick, Bill, and Harry brush him off. They never truly liked him. He felt alone. He at least had one true friend. Donnie might have had a lot of problems but who was King to judge? He did too. Donnie never cared about where he came from just who he was and now he was a sure win in all fights. He was fuel for donnies problem. But Donnie was the only one who had ever shown him kindness; giving him a small cramped bedroom with a crappy couch for nights where he couldn't go home. David offered over and over to buy him a bed for that room but he said no that him winning would give him the money. Donnie never would buy a bed for that room,tossing out the couch when people heard what David had done. He simply couldn't look at it anymore. They planned David's fights before he would have to leave.  
Family meetings were tense. They were technically dinners but when his mother had half her teeth it's not like either of them would eat. David's father would. He would talk about work, insist they respond but lord help his mother if she responded wrong. One more hospital bill. One more unplanned dentist visit. David hated his father. He once wanted to be like him. Once. When he was too young to understand why mum would cry at night and cower when he spoke. He used to consider that a thing of pride. He was strong enough to make people fear him! But now he was older. He knew it was not. David's father was a weak man who took the easy way out.  
David was a man of pride he refused to let himself be spoken down to. Refused to fight anyone who didn't want to. He was animalistic and downright cruel in a fight but he knew better than to be like that outside of the arena. His father did not. He refused to fight women he was cruel enough taking a fight against a woman seemed unfair. Not because of the fact he didn't believe they could fight it was about how he fought. He'd knock out teeth, break bones, cause permanent damage. A woman shouldn't have to deal with the recovery process. If they wanted to fight that was on them but he would not be the one making them recover. Not like his father.  
"How was the office Fredrick?" His mother started. She seemed scared but the room was tense too not speak   
"Abysmal. Like your food."  
"What?"   
"I said your food tastes like shite Cathy."   
David looked between the two. Something was going to happen at the table tonight he could feel it.   
"I tried a new recipe. I thought you'd like it…"  
"I would've had you not handed me an ice cold plate!" She flinched.   
"Oh don't give me that!" He shouted again   
"Dad enough. Mum just microwave his plate…"   
"I dont want any microwaved bullshit. Cathy come to the other room with me." David knew what that meant. The "other room" always meant "come with me so I won't have to beat you in front of David"  
"No thank you…"  
"I wasn't asking."   
"And she said no." David and his father made eye contact. David knew what he would have to do tonight  
"Who do you think you're talking to?"  
"A pathetic piece of shite who thinks he's strong because he beats women." He spit in his face and it started.  
David's father went for his mullet but he grabbed his hand. "I knew you'd fight dirty! What? You going for the bollocks next?"   
His father headbutted him and David blacked out with rage. The last thing he remembered hearing was,"David stop you're killing him!" He wasn't listening. He had gone feral.  
He wanted his face to be unrecognizable. He went long on after the fight was over.  
David took all fights fair or not. David considered this fair anyways, it's for years and years of being told he was useless that his mum was a slag.   
He dropped him and spit on him. His mum hurried to her beaten and bloodied husband. "I'm going to phone 999 and if you're not gone by the time they're here you will be locked away." She spoke softly. She hated doing this to her son, but he gave her no choice.  
David was still high off the adrenaline. He would leave soaked in his fathers blood. He grabbed his father's red tie off his body and left wandering out until he reached the forest. Something was calling him in and he entered into the thick fog.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too confusing I wrote it over a couple of months because everything I go to finish a chapter I try and fix up chapter one!


End file.
